The conduct of optical measurements often requires the precise alignment of optical components such as mirrors and gratings. Typically, a component is secured to a base by an alignment mechanism which aligns the component and clamps it in place. This approach requires that each optical component have a dedicated alignment mechanism, each entailing expensive precision adjustment components such as micrometers. This multiplicity of precision adjustment instruments significantly affects the cost of the system in which the component is incorporated.